Querido papá
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Papá es tu ejemplo a seguir, quien te guía y te protege a ti y a mamá, por lo general, es alguien a quien quieres demasiado y quieres aspirar a ser./¡Feliz día del padre!


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y su trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

 _¡Feliz día del padre!_

* * *

 **Querido papá**

 **—** ***—*—*—**

La niña estaba en mitad de varias fotos, álbumes y papeles, mirando cada uno con curiosidad buscando algo entre ellas, alguna pista, cosa que era demasiado extraña considerando lo reservada que era Hikari, haciendo que en su naturaleza no estuviera rebuscar entre las cosas de su mamá; pero ese día era diferente, era un día que todo el mundo celebraba menos ella.

El día del padre.

Según Jun, todos los niños deben tener un padre y una madre si es que quieren existir, pero Hikari no tenía un padre, al menos, no recordaba tenerlo, por lo que desconfiando de su mala memoria –aunque estaba bien para una niña de cinco años– decidió buscar en las fotos de su madre, donde no había encontrado absolutamente nada.

—¡Hikari! ¡Voy a salir con mamá! —Gritó su amigo rubio asomándose por la puerta y desapareciendo instantáneamente de ésta.

Hikari se levantó. —¿A dónde vas, Ju-chan?

Ella sabía que su suave voz sería escuchada por el chico, en especial por el apodo cursi que le daba. —No me llames así —refunfuñó el niño entrando de nuevo, esta vez con más calma—, iré con mamá a comprarle algo a papá por su día.

—¿Puedo ir? —Preguntó ansiosa.

—Tu mamá no te dejaría, además, mi papá no es tu papá y tú no tienes papá a quién darle un regalo —dijo con total tranquilidad sin malicia en sus palabras, luego se dio la vuelta—. Volveré para que juguemos a la pelota. ¡Hasta la tarde!

Hikari no estaba enojada ni tampoco triste, era cierto, ella no tenía papá y no podía sentirse mal por tenerlo porque ni siquiera sabía qué era tener uno, pero aun así, se sintió algo desanimada por las crueles –pero no malintencionadas– palabras de su amigo y, con ese desánimo guardó todas y cada una de las fotos que sacó, solo encontrando fotos de su madre en concursos, con ella y alguna que otra amiga.

Ni un solo hombre en esas fotos.

.-  
.-

Aunque era especialmente mala para la jardinería, Hikari amaba regar las rosas de su mamá, aunque Casilda se lo prohibía pues siempre terminaba ahogándolas, por lo que se quedó haciendo una carta para su papá –suponiendo que hubiese tenido uno, a esas alturas ya lo dudaba–, ¡si todos los niños celebraban ese día ella también tenía derecho! Era una niña aún, después de todo.

Claro que al hacer la carta no se lo dijo a su mamá, porque siempre la veía tan triste cuando mencionaba la palabra con P, así que simplemente cogió un lindo lápiz color rosa, una de las hojas de su diario de Budew y se dispuso a escribir.

Y entonces se dio cuenta que era complicado hacer una carta a alguien que no conocía ni que sabía cómo se sentía con él, apenas hablaba con niños como Jun y Johnny [1], el amigo de Jun, que casi nunca la tenía en cuenta, así que en cuanto a conocer hombres tampoco iba muy bien.

—Oye Midori, ¿está Jun?

Hablando de Johnny, el niño rubio estaba parado frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos y mirada expectante, no muy interesado en hablarle, simplemente en tener respuestas. Y ella, que era tan tímida a muy duras apenas pudo contestar negando con la cabeza, Johnny chasqueó la lengua y se dispuso a irse sin siquiera despedirse, pero Hikari le detuvo tomándole por el borde de sus pantalones.

—Disculpa… —el chico enarcó una ceja—. ¿Qué es un papá?

Johnny le miró mal, como si estuviera loca o si la pregunta fuese tan complicadamente estúpida que no merecía ser contestada. —¿Eres tonta? Un papá es un papá y ya, todos saben qué es un papá.

—Yo no sé…

—Porque eres huérfana.

Su rostro se dibujó en confusión. —¿Qué es «huérfana»?

El rubio rodó los ojos irritado. —Que tus papás se murieron.

Aquello espantó a Hikari, era claro, para un niño era más sencillo asimilar un «no tengo papá» a un «papá está muerto», así que negó con la cabeza violentamente casi mareándose para levantarse atemorizada y alterada. —¡Mi papá no está muerto!

—¡Si lo está! —Refutó Johnny—. ¿Por qué no está aquí entonces? ¡Está muerto!

Y ella era muy mala para las peleas, por lo que hizo lo único que sabía hacer cuando alguien le gritaba: llorar. Se negaba a aceptar a que tenía un papá muerto, la muerte era fea, eso significaba que algo malo le había pasado y aunque ella no lo conociera, no le deseaba nada malo ni a él ni a nadie.

—Tsk, niña tonta.

Y la dejó sola llorando en el jardín de su casa, desconsolada y sin su madre que había ido a quién-sabe-dónde, dentro solo estaba Glameow tomando su siesta y de ahí nadie lo iba a levantar, o sea, estaba totalmente sola y nadie la iba a consolar, nadie le iba a decir que todo estaría bien ni le abrazaría, así que solo lloró más fuerte.

—Hikari, ¿estás bien, linda? ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó un hombre a sus espaldas.

La niña entre hipidos se dio la vuelta para ver al padre de Jun observándola preocupado, arrodillado a su altura contemplándola de cerca. Tal parece que el señor Palmer había vuelto del trabajo, porque lucía cansado y alegre a la vez, pero poco se fijó en ello, pues se le lanzó encima llorando, abrazándolo balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

El Magnate [2] solo pudo alzarla y llevársela a su casa mientras empezaba tranquilizarse.

.-  
.-

Calmar a Hikari no era muy complicado, era sencillamente un dulce y algo con qué mantener su mente ocupada, como la televisión, un peluche o una Pokéball vacía –porque era especialmente tímida con los Pokémon–. Palmer se sentó frente a ella, esta vez, había optado por distraerla con una galleta y uno de los cuentos ilustrados que Jun nunca leía.

—Hikari, ¿por qué estabas llorando? —Preguntó llamando la atención de la niña que terminaba de beber la leche.

Había algo bueno de la niña con respecto a los otros infantes, ella jamás lloraba por la misma cosa, se avergonzaba por el escándalo que hubiese formado con su llanto y luego se disculpaba. —Lo siento —sí, siempre—. Solo… Johnny me dijo algo que no me gustó.

Todo empezaba a encajar, Johnny no era un niño que hablara mucho con Hikari por la sencilla razón de que la detestaba, desde que la niña llegó al pueblo la detestó sin explicación alguna y considerando que Jun pasaba más tiempo con ella que con él, pues el resultado era tan sencillo como sumar dos más dos.

—¿Qué hizo esta vez? ¿Dañó las flores de tu madre? —Hikari negó—. ¿Casi te ataca con el Bidoof de su padre? —Negó—, ¿te lastimó? —Nada—. Entonces… ¿qué hizo?

—Me gritó —dijo en un susurro, Palmer sonrió al menos no había sido nada grave—. Y me llamó huérfana —su sonrisa se borró instantáneamente, Hikari miró a Palmer apresurada, sin levantarse, solo ansiosa—. Mi papá no está muerto, ¿verdad señor Palmer?

El hombre rubio se sintió incómodo inmediatamente, se pasó una mano por el cabello para luego rascar su nuca, era complicado de explicar, más aún cuando sabía que Hikari era tan lista que lo entendería todo, si le decía «sí, tu padre está muerto» lo entendería, al mismo tiempo que si le decía «cuando te conocimos no tenías padre», ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para sacar conclusiones a sus cinco años de edad.

—Escucha Hikari, no debes hacerle caso a Johnny, solo es un bromista —trató de desviarla del tema.

—¿Entonces no tengo papá y ya?

—¿Por qué el repentino interés en tu padre?

Y era verdad, no se lo explicaba, la niña nunca hablaba de su padre o de cosas que Casilda no le hubiese dicho, ella era más prudente, el curioso era Jun. Observó cómo se removía incómoda en el sofá, como si fuese algo tan ridículo que creía que el mayor soltaría una carcajada, pero finalmente habló.

—Es el día del padre —comentó con un deje de tristeza—, todos celebran, compran regalos, escriben cartas y se divierten, Jun me dijo que era un gran día para pasarlo con papá… y me gustaría celebrar también —suspiró—, pero no tengo papá para hacerlo. Y Johnny ni siquiera me dijo que era un papá para hacerme siquiera la idea.

Y todo en Palmer se derrumbó, sintió demasiada lástima por Hikari, si su esposa estuviese presente estaría llorando a lágrima viva y seguramente le contagiaría el dolor, porque era injusto y cruel que todos celebraran frente a alguien que no tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo y que sonrieran cuando ésta no supiese por qué lo hacían.

—Hikari, un padre es… un hombre —explicó no muy seguro, pero con esas palabras obtuvo toda su atención—, alguien que se preocupa por ti, te quiere y te cuida. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Cómo mamá?

—Algo así… solo que… —hizo silencio un momento hasta aclarar sus ideas, luego, habló sonriendo un poco— mamá te ama, te consiente y tú te sientes cómoda con ella, ¿no? —Hikari asintió—. Papá es tu ejemplo a seguir, quien te guía y te protege a ti y a mamá, por lo general, es alguien a quien quieres demasiado y quieres aspirar a ser.

Hikari parecía maravillada, tanto que Palmer juraría que le brillaban los ojos. —¿Es eso un papá?

—Algo así.

—¡Ya sé! —Exclamó entusiasta como pocas veces se le veía, saltó del sofá y miró al adulto—. No se vaya señor Palmer, ya vuelvo.

La vio salir corriendo por la puerta, directamente a su casa probablemente a buscar algo. No estaba seguro de haberle dado la definición exacta o completa de lo que era un padre, después de todo, a pesar de ser uno era complicado decir qué era, porque había tantas cosas que hacía un padre que ni él podría terminárselas de explicar todas a la chiquilla.

—¡Aquí tiene, señor Palmer!

La voz de Hikari le hizo salir de su mente, la miró, estaba extendiéndole una carta en un sobre blanco con letras rosas escrito a crayón, parpadeó incrédulo. —¿Para mí?

—Sí —asintió sonriendo nerviosa, temiendo que no la aceptara.

Sin entenderlo del todo, tomó la carta y en cuanto lo hizo, la azabache salió corriendo de nuevo a su casa a toda prisa, tropezándose una que otra vez pero levantándose para llegar al jardín de su madre cuanto antes. Observó la carta en manos, la letra de Hikari estaba en el respaldo del sobre con las palabras: «Querido papá…»

La abrió.

 _«Querido papá…  
Sé que Jun me dijo que su papá no era mi papá, pero, señor Palmer, usted es como mi padre, nos ha cuidado a mamá y a mí, es un ejemplo a seguir y, aunque su trabajo me asusta, me gustaría ser algún día tan valiente como usted, además, lo quiero. Esto significa que es mi papá, ¿no?  
Feliz día papá._

 _Hikari.»_

* * *

[1] Johnny es el chico que al inicio del juego no te deja salir de pueblo Hojaverde hasta que vayas a ver a Jun, claro que lo usé solo como personaje secundario, y aclaro: no es malo, solo es un niño celoso de la relación de Hikari y Jun.

[2] Palmer es el Magnate del Frente Batalla de Sinnoh.

* * *

 **Notas finales de capítulo:** Para celebrar el día del padre, he traído este pequeño one-short ubicado en el Game!verse de Pokémon, muchas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado, ¡feliz día a los padres! :D

Por cierto, a los que me lean, creo que ya saben que estoy editando historias como Propósito, por lo cual la siguiente edición viene con Memorias, podré la fecha de actualización en mi Twitter (que nunca uso) y en mi perfil, gracias de nuevo por leer.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
